Nine Tales Of Naruto
by Cookie-chi
Summary: Two minds, two people that will never belong. Watch as their lives unfold, through love and hate. Watch nine memorable moments Naruto spent with the demon locked inside of him. NaruKyuu Fem KyuubiNaruto Nineshot
1. Prolouge

**Nine Tales Of Naruto**

_**A/N – Welcome to this new piece of fic-nic-ture XD This is in no way a related to 'Set Me Free' But yes, it was inspired by that story. I was surprised to see so many people liking the NaruKyuu (or, if you read Set Me Free; the 'NaruAka') pairing, so… I thought I'd make a new story just about them n.n**_

_**Just a very short nine-shot (yes, I know it's a terrible pun), and cause it's so short and I've already written most of it, it'll probably be finished before 'Set Me Free' XD**_

_**Nyeh, enjoy.**_

**(Tale) Prologue (One)**

He'll find solace in sleep, knowing she'll be waiting for him there. He'll remember her rusty eyes, curly locks of fiery-red hair, and eyes with pupils that have the same feline slit-shape his sometime possess. He'll only see her as a blur in consciousness, but falling back into sleep, he can see her again, and remember every contour about her, every strange facial feature she possesses.

In his eyes, he doesn't see the demon, but a woman. A beautiful one at that…

The villagers still hate him, because of her.

The villagers hate her, and so he never gets a chance to be himself. They'll just see her first.

But still, no amount of agony she inflicts upon him will make him hate her. Naruto is void of hate, knowing how painful that emotion is when its burdened onto _his_ shoulders.

They are one in each other, the same. She is the demon, and he, the vessel. So inevitably, doesn't that make him a demon too? Doesn't that make him a demon just like the Kitsune locked inside of him? Because that's what everyone else says. That's what they all tell him, but he wont listen to that…not ever.

Surely if it's her fault…surely he should hate her, so why doesn't he?

Maybe at first, when he still couldn't comprehend the being inside him, maybe then he felt a pang of something that was near to disdain…when they first met. But hate…no, it was never hate…

He can't hate someone just like him, or it'd feel like he'd be going through life hating himself. And life was bitter when that little word would crop up so often, he saw it in Sasuke, in Neji, in Gaara, secretly….it resided in almost everyone, but he didn't want that word to be a part of him too.

So, if it wasn't hate…

Then what was it? This strange emotion that welled up in the crevices of his mind when the two of them met, for the first time and last, it was always there…so what was it?

This is the story of two beasts, two minds

Two beings that want to belong but never will.

These are Nine Tales Of Naruto.

From his beginning.

To his end.

And how she of all people coincides with this.

_**A/N I told you it was gonna be short. But nyeh, its only a prologue and there's still plenty to go, so stay tuned, and tell me what you think n.n**_

_**Ja ne for nows!**_


	2. Encounter

**Nine Tales Of Naruto**

_**A/N – Nyeh, quick updates yaya!! I know its starting when he's only ten, bu-ut, I want you to see their relationship grow through each stage of his life, so yay for slow boiled lovin'! . . . Uh, enjoy?**_

**(Tale) Encounter (Two)**

"Why do they hate me?!" He screamed at the woman with tails of fire lashing out in every direction, kept safely kept away behind golden bars. She watched with an empty expression, and it just made him madder. "It's not my fault!! It's you!! It's you they don't like! Not me!!"

At the time, he didn't know who she was, he didn't know what she'd done to his village, but…there was something about her, the fire blazing around her, and the void look in her eyes. Like hell. Naruto knew what hell was, and he saw it behind those bars…hell was awful, and now it was inside of him.

"Naruto-kun," She whispered sweetly, like a fallen angel, making the tears stop flowing down the boy's rosy cheeks, no-one talked sincerely to him like that, no-one wanted to come near him…and yet, she walked to the gates between them, wanting to be closer than she could.

"I'm sorry."

What was he to do or say? His only way of recognition was to make a fool of himself, countless times he would sacrifice his pride, and for what? Not all the cuts and grazes from his clumsy acts could add up to how many times he wished someone…_anyone_ would just be his friend.

She reached out a hand, her fingers splaying out whilst lacing her chakra over him, until every mark on his body vanished, until every scar and blemish had gone. "You are a kind spirit Naruto, be yourself, one day… people will see you instead of me."

He was only a child, confused by the word she spoke, but listened intently all the same.

"I can't mend the emotional pain, my only gift to you if to mend the physical pain. Will it be enough for you, my kind vessel?"

He blinked in confusion, looking up to the lady that healed his wounds. "You're not the devil?" He asked, causing a mellow laughter to tickle at her lips.

"No…" She corrected him with a gentle smile curved onto her feline lips. "Will you accept my forgiveness?" She asked.

"…Maybe, will you be my friend?" She looked wide-eyed at him in confusion, having not expected that from this small 10-year-old boy.

"Is that what you want?"

He nodded affirmatively. "I've never had a friend before, I'd really like one."

"Then, if that is your wish…" She nodded, smiling widely at him. "I'll be your first friend, but remember, I wont be the last either."

He looked away, an expression of sadness forming. "I'm not so sure about that, Iruka-sensei is the only one who talks to me," He looked up again to the woman, who although looked human, had some strange feline features about her. "Also, what do you mean, people will see me instead of you?" He asked the red-haired woman.

"You were right, it is me they hate, not you…" He smile slowly faded away as her eyes took themselves off of Naruto…

"But, you've been so nice to me…" He walked up to the bars, holding onto them and rattling them a little; trying to break through to her…but the seal on the door simply wouldn't allow it.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…but like I said, you are a kind vessel, no other would be able to accept me, not the way you can…"

"Of course I can, It feels horrible not being accepted…"

He knew this well, better than anyone else would ever know… Morning was close now, and soon Naruto would have to leave his subconscious.

"What's your name, by the way?" He asked before it was time to leave her here for another day of being foolish and getting into trouble.

She didn't answer; instead she turned, and walked back into the fire. "Perhaps another time, but for now. Farewell."

He blinked in confusion as the figure dispersed into the flames, it was only a moment later when his eyes opened up to an empty room, but for the first time; he didn't feel as through he were alone.

OOOOOOOOOO

_**A/N Yup, that's it, I told you each little part was short xD Oh well, feedback welcomed as always...**_

****

**_Ja ne for nows!!_**


	3. Just Me?

**Nine Tales Of Naruto**

_**A/N – Yup, life is insane, updates are slow…but I guess you guys are used to me being slow T.T sorry!!**_

**(Tale) Just Me? (Three)**

Naruto noticed the way the red-haired woman would treat him the way a parent would… He didn't have any of his own, so it was a nice feeling; going to her when he was hurt or not feeling well. Her strange chakra could heal almost anything, but everytime she healed something, she would always warn him of what she could _not_ heal.

_Emotional Pain. _He recalled, but it hadn't really affected him yet, he was still young, and unaffected by her warnings. He'd brush of her words like dust on his jacket, and she'd arc her brows in a frown every time he did it, because he simply kept on doing it…

That was, until the day of his graduation came. The day of realisation hit him.

Two years later, he found out who she really was, none other than the Kyuubi that attacked his beloved village. She was a monster, a bloodthirsty monster. He tired to hate her, but couldn't find the space in his heart, no matter how hard he tried. Why was that? He'd always wonder, and it made the anger tenfold…

He grinded his knuckles into the bark of a tree, but the physical pain simply couldn't compare to the emotional pain. Was he angry that he'd trusted her for so long? Was he angry that his only friend was a monster?

Was he angry that no matter how long he contemplated it… he couldn't hate her? She'd been so kind to her, so hate was one step he couldn't take. No matter how much he felt the need to, it never came.

"You killed so many people…" He mumbled, he mumbled it to her; in his sleep when he had nightmares…sometimes he'd say it out-loud of missions with his comrades. That was the closest he got to hate; disappointment and shunning her…never nearing those golden gates in his sleep. Naruto kept away from them, scared of the outcome of seeing her again.

He'd have to be forced back there…

and that's exactly what happened.

Near death, senbon tangled between his muscles, leaving scars that had blood trickling from each, he knew this was it; that he was going to die. Until he saw her again.

She'd never be able to mend his emotional pain; by physical was another story. She wouldn't stop until he recovered completely. "I'm sorry," She'd tell him, tell him until it would finally penetrate that thick skull of his. "I didn't want to hurt your village, and most of all, I don't want to hurt you, and it pains me so." She'd tell him whilst he was in the process of healing. "This is my only gift to you, I'm sorry. I wish I could do more for you."

Now he realises. He was angry because he tired to push someone away, someone, who was inevitably just like him. He became the thing, the only thing he ever hated.

She wishes that she could do more for him, but he is older and wiser now, and she sees how he hates the idea of depending on her help, he'll try to push her away in battle but sometimes she can't help but help him, she cares for him, and sometimes when she's alone behind those gates… she wishes that she could be more to him as well.

"Naruto-kun? I wonder…"

He has always been accepting of others, looking underneath the underneath, revealing true sides of people that no one would've thought to exist… This, seems to give the Kyuubi an ounce of hope in her wishes…

"Will you ever see me as just me?"

Not a demon. Not a protector.

"Just, me…?"

OOOOOOOOOO

_**A/N – Comments and criticism welcomed as always n.n, ja ne for nows!!**_


	4. A Demon's Smile

**Nine Tales Of Naruto**

_**A/N – A really short one this time, I guess I just don't have the inspiration anymore . **_

**(Tale) A Demon's Smile (Four)**

OOOOO

In time, Naruto felt he was able to realise the way the demon's mind worked. She was sorry for her mistakes, she was sorry that Naruto had to be upset because of her, and no matter how angry he got, she never abandoned him or shunned him away. She gave him her life force; she'd be with him and stick by him to the end.

That was the type of comfort Naruto had never been able to find in another. And now, older and wiser, he seemed to appreciate it more.

And now he got angry with himself, for being so hostile towards her when he discovered she was the demon fox. Wasn't it his idea that they remain friends? It had been a lovely two years of friendship, and it had been him to break that. Yet…yet she was kind enough to stick by him. Naruto went against every moral he stood for when he turned his back on her, and yet she was always the one saying sorry.

Now that the rift between the two had been mended, it felt like his turn to be sorry.

Disliked for a time, but never hated. She was too kind to him; he had too much room in his heart for her. No matter the struggles they seemed to come through as friends in the end. Finding her true identity as the Kyuubi was by far there biggest struggle for them both, and now through that, now that he was beyond seeing her as just a demon, he liked to think that they could climb any obstacle…

"I'm sorry," He told her on another night spent with her in his mind, causing her to smile.

"Naruto, you've said that so many times it's beginning to give me a headache." She chuckled lightly, but it didn't make him stop, even if she would forgive him, would he forgive himself?

"Then, I _apologise_,"

She laughed again, the sound of which easing up the weight on his heart. "Naruto-kun, thank you for making me smile, it's such a wonderful feeling…"

Her turned to her in awe, watching the pimples form at the sides of her mouth, he watched her fangs barely protrude over her painted lips, and his eyes traced the way her expression seemed lighter as her mouth arced into a simplistic, yet beautiful smile… He was dumbfounded and lost for words for a moment, he felt like he couldn't breathe… that seemed the only way to explain the erratic beat of his heart.

"What? To smile?" She nodded shyly as Naruto pondered on her words…perhaps he took smiling for granted? Funny, he suddenly felt so insightful when he was around her, and soon enough all this thinking and smiling made dawn creep along that little bit quicker… Much to his disdain.

"Naruto kun, won't you stay a little longer this time? I'd like to smile with you some more…"

He wished he could, but unfortunately, there was an important mission coming up for him tomorrow. But from then on, he had to admit; he'd get pretty lazy, staying in bed until the afternoon just so he could talk to her inside his dreams. It appeared to irk his team-mates considerably… But what did he care?

She warned him that she'd only be able to mend physical injuries, and never the emotional kind…

But the more he found out about her, the more he seemed to doubt that fact…

OOOOO

_**A/N That's all for this part, sorry T.T**_


	5. His Feelings, His Truth

**Nine Tales Of Naruto**

_**A/N Bah, there's more! Sorry for all the typos in the last one, it was quite rushed, I hope there aren't as many in this one…aaand yeah, this isn't implying Sasu/Naru, I just mean friendship **_

**(Tale) His Feelings, His Truth (Five)**

OOOOO

Like most ordinary human beings, Naruto suffered his fair share of heartache. His first such incident had been when it came to the pink-haired kunoichi…he confessed his love, but it simply wasn't enough…

And the second, when it came to Uchiha Sasuke, thought to be a friend, but in the end…friendship wasn't enough for him either. Was it Naruto? Was there someone about him that made him inferior? On the outside he'd laugh along with the rest, but he was just as human as the next person, he could feel pain, and heartache. He could laugh and he could cry, his nature could change from one extreme to the other, but when he poured his heart out and put every ounce of effort into helping others…did they notice?

Sometimes he wondered…

Did they realise he wasn't just a demon, that he had human characteristics too? Or did they just see bared fangs and crimson eyes behind their natural shade of blue?

Did they realise just how much their teases hurt him? Did they realise their words sank down further into his soul then he cared to tell? Because they did, he knew this by the ache in his heart as both Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura turned their backs of his friendship, his affection; his unspoken love for them.

He was human too, he could still cry and feel the pain that was unleashed upon him. But…

It seemed like she was the only one who realised this at times.

"You still have me," She'd tell him, knowing it to be true. No matter how many people he'd lose, he'd never lose her. Though she couldn't heal emotional pain, the Kyuubi seemed to make it a little easier to cope with. She made it easier for him to keep up the pretence of smiling at others; only his smiles to her were true.

Sometimes, he wanted nothing more than to break those iron bars between them. Sometimes he just felt like holding her and knowing that there was someone out there to love him for real, because she'd said she loved him, and he believed her with all his heart. But in which sense he was unsure of… In whichever case it was, that didn't stop his feelings from running their course, he wanted to hold her and be by her side forever… He wanted to know what physical comfort felt like. But at least he knew one thing,

He knew, he was gradually falling for her.

Falling, in love.

OOOOO

_**A/N This, and all my other stories will be going on hiatus (which was kinda obvious anyway) until I have more free time and inspiration to write them, so until then, ja ne!!**_


	6. I Trust You

**Nine Tales Of Naruto**

_**A/N Wheee-!! I'm back with another little bit of this tiny tale xD. So yeah!! **_

**(Tale) I Trust You (Six)**

OOOOO

When you love someone, you put your heart in their hands, like walking on a rickety bridge, love always has it's risks…that's why trust is so important, right? So when the Kyuubi asked for Naruto's trust in the heat of battle, he was quick to comply. He trusted her, and with her, that rickety bride felt somewhat sturdy.

But when it came down to the crunch, the bridge soon began to burn; it felt like it was tearing his limbs apart when her energy began to seep into him.

Her power being unleashed through his body, it had to be one of the most painful experiences in the world, but it still managed to win him the battle. For a moment he contemplated, was that pain worth the victory as he found himself engulfed in darkness?

But when he saw the tears stream down her face, when she said sorry more times than he could remember. He discovered he hated that pain not only because it hurt him, but because it hurt her too. And physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional, at least that was what he had been taught. Those scars could be healed, he could feel her healing them with her immense chakra, the pain he couldn't see; was always much harder to heal.

Once he'd regained enough strength, he gave her a smile, knowing how much she loved them, those uncanny crooks of his chapped lips. But she was still apologising, still feeling guilt weigh down her heart.

"Kyuubi, you've said that so many times it's beginning to give me a headache…"

Eventually, she got the gist of what he was doing and smiled back. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Thank you, you….you just saved my life." He told her, as he felt his body regaining the life it almost lost from battle.

That only made her smile wider.

"Anytime, Naruto-kun." She whispered; as his energy returned, and his body began to disappear from the perfect world with her, ready to take on the real world without her once more.

But he knew, he'd always return to her.

OOOOO

_**A/N That's it for this part I'm afraid, I'll try to make my updates regular again xD**_

_**Ja ne!!**_


	7. Believe

**Nine Tales Of Naruto**

_**A/N Long time no see, I wonder if anyone even remembers this story XDDDD **_

**(Tale) Believe (Seven)**

OOOOO

For years he watched as love progressed among his friends, he watched with happy eyes as one lover would clasp the other's hand shyly, and as some were so short and had to tiptoe up to plant a kiss on their partner's forehead. Naruto had a constant smile on his face, happy for all his friends, and although he didn't hold hands and kiss the one he loved, although he couldn't show the one he loved to the world. He still felt happy, knowing she was there, he was happy to know that he could relate to that feeling called love. Even if he couldn't do it in the same way everyone else did.

He watched for years as the Kyuubi slowly stopped being a parent figure, and now, in his twenties, he saw her as so much more, he wanted her not as a friend or guardian, but perhaps a lover if fate would give them a chance. After seeing countless battles and bloodshed, after the countless times she'd save him, and after night after night of just being with her. Naruto felt himself understanding her, and that simple word…love.

He'd stare at the ceiling, sleep came to him with hardship, because his mind was too occupied, it made him want to scream and laugh all in one. He was annoyed, the more he was awake, the less of her he saw.

But the funny thing was, it was the very thought of her alone that was keeping him awake at night.

His hands would fall beneath the sheets as he kept himself awake, dreaming of her until he'd reach the inevitable pinnacle, then…slowly, he'd seep back into sleep, only to find her again.

With every passing day, the iron bars felt stronger, and it made him want to tear them down with every ounce of strength in his body. He wanted to reach her, feel her, and be with her…. It all seemed impossible when she was locked away, being shunned for being a malicious creature that only he knew she wasn't.

But, the Kyuubi had an answer to his problems. Or at least what could've been an answer, but quite frankly, Naruto didn't know what to make of it.

"Anything is possible Naruto-kun."

She made it sound so simple.

"All you have to do it believe."

Believe in her? In himself? In love?

Naruto truly didn't know what to make of it…

OOOOO

_**A/N Nyeh, almost finished XP**_


	8. Its Not Impossible

**Nine Tales Of Naruto**

_**A/N This one's pretty short, but finally! We're approaching the end!!! **_

**(Tale) It's Not Impossible (Eight)**

OOOOO

It took years of contemplation to decide what the most important thing to him was, was it his goal to become Hokage, could it be his friends? Or maybe…

Maybe it was her…

He only expressed his thoughts outwardly one night, still in slumber, back into his unconscious mind with the Kyuubi… He'd always been awful when it came to love, his crude ways with Sakura that had never worked, so how he managed to get a specimen as angelic as the Kyuubi to love him, it was completely beyond his comprehension.

All he knew; was that he wanted to be with her.

After a while, the magic of seeing his friends all love-bound faded, now it just made him want the Kyuubi even more. Now he wanted to walk freely through the streets with her the way everyone else could do with their lovers. He wanted some of that normality in his own life.

"I wish you were out here, I wish there was someway to get you here…" Through the bars he held the woman's hand. "I wish there was a way I could hold you." He said in a tone that was low as his eyes fell to the floor.

Seeing his pain, the Kyuubi held his hand a little tighter. Unbeknownst to Naruto, there was a way that the two could share normality, but the Kyuubi knew this would come at a price. A price she was scared to name, what if…what if it was a step too far for Naruto?

She had been able to see through his eyes all of these years, all of his experiences. She knew of his happy times, of his sad times, she knew of all the friends in the outside world that he had made, some of those bonds were like family to him. The cost of being with her could take all of those away, would he ever be able to do that? She couldn't tell, when he looked at her, it seemed like she was the only thing that mattered to him. But then when she looked through his eyes, it didn't seem that way at all.

She gulped as nervousness took over her being, but…maybe she could ask him if he was willing to make a sacrifice for her? It was at least worth a try, for the sake of their love.

"Naruto…" She wondered. "Do you…love me?"

When it came down to it, Naruto didn't have to think on the answer. He looked back into her rusty-coloured eyes, and gave the affirmative.

He nodded.

With this answer in her mind, she knew they stood a better chance of being together completely one day, with no iron bars holding them back.

"Then, there's a solution for us…" She told him, a disbelieving look conjuring in his eyes.

"There's no way I can leave these bars…but…

There is a way in which _you_ can enter them."

OOOOO

_**A/N W00000t, uhrm, yeah….Remember to R&R! Ja ne!**_


	9. My Heaven Is With You

**Nine Tales Of Naruto**

_**A/N WARNING: This one's pretty damn corney!!**_

**(Tale) My Heaven Is With You (Nine)**

OOOOO

"_There is a way in which you can enter them."_

The words replayed themselves in his mind, over and over again. All he could hear was her lulling voice, reminding him that there was a chance for them. However, she had also told him the price that their happiness would come at, and for a while, he couldn't conjure an answer.

Could he leave everything he had behind, for her?

His sandals slapped against the pavements of Konoha, he strolled around all day, just thinking, and finding his friends, wanting to spend some last moments with them if he chose the demon over them. It was funny, none of them ever seemed to be alone… Sakura spent all her time with Lee, Hinata and Kiba always seemed joined at the hip, and it didn't seem as though Neji and Tenten wanted to be disturbed by the blonde either.

Naruto's brows arced into a sorrowful facial expression….If he disappeared tomorrow, would they notice?

Years ago, they might've done, infact; they almost certainly would've noticed. He was the loudest in the group, he even liked to think of himself as the leader at one point…even when everyone would eventually decide that Shikamaru was probably the better person to pay attention to, Ino especially thought so…

But after meeting the Kyuubi for what she truly was, Naruto felt himself withdrawing from his friends, from his ambitions…Now, his only ambition in life felt like it was to be able to embrace her.

At the moment, it simply felt like he was trying to find excuses to stay, when really, there were none.

So that was it, he was finally going to be with her.

Eventually, when he got home, Naruto made sure he left a note on his door, if someone eventually noticed his absence, at least they would know where he'd gone.

At least they would know that he was dead.

With a shaky hand, Naruto opened a drawer in the kitchen… Before, the blonde had never believed in folktales and spirits and the afterlife. But the Kitsune was something of a folktale herself, and he believed her when she told him how they could be together.

They could be together in the afterlife, both separated from his body, and living together as nothing more than spirits.

It sounded radical, but he believed her.

In the drawer, he found a long, sharp knife. He hadn't ever been good with making decent knots, so this seemed like the easiest next solution.

It gleamed under the small amount of light in the room, for some reason, looking at the very object that would kill him didn't scare him. His body might die, but he would be given a new life, with her.

He made his way to his living room, and there he sat, with a knife in one hand as the other was clenched in anticipation. Soon the knife it made its way to his neck, and lightly he pressed the cool metal against where his main artery was hidden beneath his skin…he wanted to make this quick…

Soon, a silent cut was made, as a warm liquid tricked down the Uzumaki's body. His limbs began to tremble, but only from a lack of blood rather than from the fright. He wasn't frightened, and it was clear by the smile on his face that he wasn't beginning to regret his decision.

"Soon, I'll…" He chocked for a moment, the air was quickly escaping his lungs. "Hold…you." He whispered, before he closed his bright coloured eyes, he didn't want anyone to see them when they would become dull and lifeless…he didn't want to be remembered that way.

The knife fell to the seat beside him, by now, his hands that were doused in blood were too weak to hold it.

His breaths stilled, the final one had been made, and now there was no-one sitting there; just a body.

Aka had felt the whole ordeal through his being, from her eyes, all she saw was the water at the bottom of her cage turning red, and her eyes witnessed the doors of her cage rust until the metal was so weak that eventually the lock fell of. She slipped out of the door, her soul meeting Naruto's there.

She walked across to him, her hand soon found his and she held it tightly.

"I told you it would work."

He stayed silent, slowly his spirit walked over to hers, and he held her in his arms. A tear soon began to make a trail down his cheek…he was just a spirit, and yet he could feel the warmth, and the softness of her skin. He could finally feel the ends of her hair tickling the sides of his face.

Finally, he could feel her gentle lips caress his.

"Where are we?" He whispered, his callous hand cupping the side of her face, as his eyes looked into hers. They were no longer by the rusty gates, all he saw was her, and what seemed like a sheet of white all around them.

She smiled widely, the whites of her teeth showing as though she were trying to surpress a laugh.

"Heaven." She told him, as she stepped onto her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "We finally made it to heaven."

OOOOO

_**A/N Well, that's it! And yeah, I told you it was corney!!! XDDDDD Remember to R&R!**_

_**Ja ne!!!**_


End file.
